


Pierced

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae’s new piercing is causing nothing but tension, and it’s not helping that he’s also avoiding a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

“Did it hurt?” Hyukjae asked as he watched from the bathroom doorway while Donghae carefully bathed the area.

“No, because having a needle pierce a sensitive part of you doesn’t hurt at all.” Donghae sent him a look through the mirror. “Of course it hurt, you dick.”

Hyukjae moved closer, eyes drawn to Donghae’s hands as they gently held a small cup to the male’s nipple. 

“I still don’t get why you suddenly decided to get your nipple pierced.” Hyukjae further commented as the male turned to face him with the cup firmly placed.

“Hyukjae...” Donghae’s sigh of his name was enough to tell him that his best friend still wanted to remain tightly-lipped on the reason and backed off.

“Okay, fine. Don’t tell me.” He huffed, watching with interest as Donghae’s body jerked at the sound of their youngest members returning home.

That interest soared when Donghae moved to hastily shove the bathroom door shut, only to forget about the cup against his new piercing, and yelping in pain as the cup caught it. Hyukjae went to shut the door for him while Donghae cursed under his breath, and made eye contact with the young, tall male whom had paused just near the bathroom.

“Everything okay?” Kyuhyun politely asked him, expression neutral. 

Eunhyuk swallowed and nodded his head.

“Don’t be long. Others need to use the bathroom too.” Kyuhyun told him sternly, not moving an inch as he watched Hyukjae shut the door on the younger male’s growing dark gaze.

“Who knows about it?” Hyukjae whispered, paranoia causing him too.

“Just you,” Donghae whispered back, their fear of their perceptive maknae causing them to be cautious.

“And how long do you plan on hiding it?” Hyukjae asked as he turned to face Donghae, watching as the male wore a painful wince as he dabbed at the area with clean water before patting it dry.

“I’ll inform the managers tomorrow,” Donghae mumbled as he pulled his t-shirt back on.

“I didn’t mean them.”

Donghae’s childlike brown eyes stared at Hyukjae with part forced confusion and part fear.

When it became clear that Donghae wasn’t going to say anything except stiffen his body again when Kyuhyun’s voice passed the door, Hyukjae shook his head and called the male an idiot in his head.

“You certain you did this for yourself, and not for _someone_?” Hyukjae asked. Arms crossing over his chest as Donghae fixed his eyes back on him.

Donghae’s eyes hardened at the accusation in his tone. 

“I did it for me.” Donghae slowly enunciated, eyes daring Hyukjae to argue the topic further with him.

“Good.” Hyukjae grasped the door handle and tugged it open. “Next time, warn me so that you’re not alone.”

Donghae nodded, the tension that had began to build between them disappearing as they left the bathroom.

Only to bump into a returning Kyuhyun. 

Literally. 

Hyukjae had to remind his hands as they stilled Donghae’s balance to be careful, while eyeing the way Donghae was trying to keep his face straight from having Kyuhyun walk into his side. 

The same side with the piercing.

“I didn’t know _you_ were in there.” Kyuhyun commented with his eyes locked on Donghae who was attempting to put breathing space between them.

“Donghae was taking too long and I couldn’t wait,” Hyukjae found himself saying, and Kyuhyun’s gaze locked on him, burning him immediately.

“Then why didn’t you go back to our apartment?” Kyuhyun questioned, though Hyukjae thought this was becoming more like an interrogation.

“It’s not the first time we’ve shared the bathroom, Kyuhyun.” Donghae butted in after being mute. “We’re guys. It’s nothing we haven’t seen before.”

Hyukjae wondered if the glint in the maknae’s eyes was directed towards him for being in the bathroom with Donghae, or the fact that Donghae was open to sharing. At least Donghae didn’t see it. The male moved towards his room without waiting for Kyuhyun to reply. 

Hyukjae stood frozen, caught in Kyuhyun’s slightly angry gaze.

“Nothing is going on,” Hyukjae blurted out, stomach fluttering anxiously as Kyuhyun used his height to loom.

Kyuhyun’s lips parted to speak, but Hyukjae was saved by Ryeowook calling for Kyuhyun to move his bag from his kitchen, his complaint causing Kyuhyun to roll his eyes and leave Hyukjae standing alone outside the bathroom.

He nearly sagged against the door with relief.

Whatever was going on with Donghae and Kyuhyun, it was complicated. They had attempted to try something awhile ago, but Donghae broke it off before anyone found out. He naturally told Hyukjae, and ever since then, Hyukjae started to pay attention to how he acted around Donghae, making sure not to be near the male all the time because he’d find Kyuhyun sitting in his bedroom, waiting for him.

Hyukjae learned from these visits that the maknae was very good at making threats sound like a normal conversation.

Hyukjae shut Donghae’s door behind him and glowered at his best friend that was sitting on the bed.

“What?” Donghae asked when he caught the look from over his laptop.

“You won’t tell me why you broke things off with Kyuhyun, just that you guys attempted it, and now you didn’t even tell me about getting that done to you.” Hyukjae ticked off each point on his fingers as he went to sit down beside the male. “I have the maknae watching my every move with you, so I think it’s fair for you to shed some light on what the hell is going on.”

Donghae shrugged his shoulders and dropped his attention back to his emails that he was checking. “I wanted to do something daring.”

“So you got a nipple piercing.” Hyukjae deadpanned. 

“I can take it out.” Donghae explained. “If I got a tattoo, I can’t really get rid of it.”

“But why now?” Hyukjae pushed as his annoyance grew by the second.

“Why not now?” Donghae argued back, eyes lifting to stare at him.

Hyukjae felt liking shaking the male, so he settled for flapping his hands as he stressed, “We start our concert in a few weeks!” 

“So it’ll be a nice surprise for our fans.”

Hyukjae snorted at that. Their fans will probably have a stroke seeing it. 

“Do you think I should take it out?” Donghae asked, and Hyukjae found himself caught with what to say. This is when he missed having Leeteuk around. The older male would know what to say.

Hyukjae sighed and shook his head instead. “Leave it. Once it’s healed, then we’ll see decide how to go about it.”

Donghae nodded, satisfied with his response. 

Silence wrapped around them as Hyukjae blankly watched Donghae fiddle around on his laptop. There was something bugging him, but he didn’t know if he should say something. 

After a few minutes of arguing with himself to say something about what was bugging him, and nodding at the dance clip of them practising and not really hearing what Donghae was commenting on, Donghae’s door opened.

Hyukjae immediately knew he’d be getting a visit from Kyuhyun later as the male’s lips tightened and he glowered at him. It wasn’t his fault he had instinctively shifted closer to Donghae to see the video clip. 

“Yeah?” Donghae prompted when Kyuhyun had yet to speak and just stood there.

“Sungmin wants you to return home,” Kyuhyun told Hyukjae, and Hyukjae and Donghae stiffened at the tone underneath that basically said get the fuck out.

In which case, Hyukjae did.

 

Donghae dropped his eyes back to his laptop once Hyukjae left his room. He will not show how Kyuhyun’s presence was currently causing his heart to race and his body to tingle with the rush of nerves. He’d been civil to the male ever since he broke things off, but he still felt nervous around him. 

Even more so now that he knew Kyuhyun a little bit better.

The sound of his door shutting didn’t fool him. He could still see Kyuhyun just above his line of vision as he forced his eyes to remain on the folder he had open.

“You don’t meet my eyes no more.”

Donghae steeled himself to prevent his head from snapping up to meet the male’s eyes. He took his time, feigning boredom, and dragged his gaze from his laptop to meet Kyuhyun’s gaze.

And nearly choked on air at the intensity of Kyuhyun’s heated gaze.

“Happy?” Donghae asked, while mentally demanding his airway to get with the programme. 

Kyuhyun folded his arms. “What do you think?”

“You need to leave Hyukjae alone.” Donghae told him firmly, watching how the male’s body responded to the name and feeling his chest constrict at seeing Kyuhyun narrow his eyes ever so slightly.

“I haven’t done anything to him.” Kyuhyun defended. “Yet,” he added after pause, lips lifting into a pleased smirk.

Donghae dropped his eyes back to the safety of his laptop. “He isn’t part of this.”

“Now he is.”

Donghae looked up to glower at the annoying male, only to suck in a startled gasp as Kyuhyun stood over him. Adrenaline flooded Donghae’s system as Kyuhyun pushed the light laptop off his lap and Donghae quickly moved to make sure it didn’t fall, only to get both of his wrists captured in a tight grip.

Donghae bit his lip to keep in the hiss of pain as Kyuhyun placed either wrist down by his thighs so that he was helpless against the male controlling him, the height difference playing a huge part in allowing Kyuhyun to do so. 

“You’re acting suspicious,” Kyuhyun whispered. Warm breath teasing Donghae’s face as Kyuhyun bent down to keep him restrained.

“I don’t see how,” Donghae snapped a little bit breathlessly as he wasn’t used to Kyuhyun being this close to him again. “I have nothing to hide.”

Donghae attempted to jolt away from Kyuhyun as he came closer, lowering himself to his knees so that he was between Donghae’s knees. 

This time he did hiss as Kyuhyun’s grip pinched his skin, and Kyuhyun briefly slacked his grip.

“That’s a lie,” Kyuhyun scolded him, and Donghae warily stared at Kyuhyun’s amused expression, not missing the way that Kyuhyun’s eyes flickered to his lips.

“Let me go,” Donghae ordered, though it was lost since it lacked authority as desire began to curl in his stomach.

“Not until you tell me what you’re hiding.”

Donghae shut his eyes to escape the way Kyuhyun was staring at him. 

“Let me go.” Donghae ordered again. This time it sounded stronger.

He felt Kyuhyun get closer and steeled his spine to not flinch at the movement.

“Tell me,” Kyuhyun whispered, and Donghae’s eyes scrunched together at the feel of Kyuhyun’s lips almost touching his.

Donghae shifted his wrists and broke Kyuhyun’s slack grip. As Kyuhyun snapped back from him, Donghae grabbed the male’s collar and yanked him so that their faces were centimetres apart. Kyuhyun’s hands automatically gripped his shoulders to steady himself, and the excitement and hope in his eyes caused Donghae to snap back to reality.

He shoved Kyuhyun away from him just as his bedroom door opened, and Ryeowook poked his head in with a smile on his face, which soon vanished at seeing them.

“I thought you left?” Ryeowook asked in confusion as Kyuhyun calmly rose to his feet, eyes boring into Donghae’s, while Donghae discreetly rotated his wrists that were throbbing.

“I am now.” Kyuhyun stated, and Donghae swallowed as he broke eye contact to gather his laptop from where Kyuhyun had shoved it onto his bed.

He heard Kyuhyun leave his room, but Ryeowook remained.

“Something you need?” Donghae asked the smaller male with a smile, and Ryeowook shook his head slowly.

“Just wondering what you want for dinner,” the male asked. Confusion still evident but Donghae didn’t acknowledge or say anything about what he’d seen.

When Ryeowook left, Donghae finally let out the shaky breath he’d been keeping since Kyuhyun had stepped one foot into his room.

That can’t happen again.

 

It’s been three weeks since he gotten his nipple pierced and the atmosphere around him and Kyuhyun has only thickened with tension. Poor Hyukjae was stuck in the middle, which Donghae had tried to remove him from, but Kyuhyun wasn’t allowing it. He always seemed to catch them at the wrong moments, and it would only make Kyuhyun more determined.

No one knew about his piercing. Hyukjae was the only one who knew, and as plans for their concert began to get underway; his best friend was starting to fret over it.

During the rehearsal for the dance for Club No 1, Donghae began to realise that if he kept shying away every time his dancer came near his chest, he’d have trouble explaining the reason why.

Hyukjae’s eyes caught his in the mirror as he yet again shied away from the female dancer’s hand, and then caught the sight of Kyuhyun standing watching him. Donghae cursed to himself, gritted his teeth, and tugged the girl harder then intended. 

And immediately regretted it. 

She lost her balance as she came back to him and threw a hand out to catch herself, directly on his right nipple, which caused him to hiss and shove the girl away as the sting burned him. 

His hand moved to the area but froze within seconds of touching the area. The poor girl was apologising, and Donghae realised how much of a jerk he was behaving. He waved away her apologise, and apologized himself because it was his own fault. 

The choreographer shouted for them to change, and Donghae eagerly ran to the safety of his bag, ignoring the looks Kyuhyun and Hyukjae were sending him. He was trying to hide his ashamed blush from them as the delicious burn from his chest began to dull away. 

He wasn’t nervous about the pain. He was nervous about the sensitivity. Ever since he got it done, his right nipple had gotten ridiculously sensitive. Sometimes just the brush of his baggy t-shirt was enough to cause it to harden and tingle, which he didn’t need happening.

He wondered how girls coped with it.

“Wear a bandage over it.” He heard Hyukjae hiss as he crouched down beside him.

Donghae pulled a disgusted face at him. “That’s not hygienic!”

“It’ll only be for a few hours, and it’ll stop you from pulling away!” Hyukjae snapped, slapping a pack of Band-Aids in his palm.

Donghae dropped them so that they fell into his bag. Hyukjae grabbed them and Donghae’s collar, and dragged him towards the practise room door. No one paid them any attention since they were focused on practising, so Donghae had no choice but to be pulled along.

Five minutes and once childish argument later, Donghae sulked back into the room, acutely aware of the tightness of the band-aid covering the piercing. At least for the remainder of the practise he was able to dance properly, much to Hyukjae’s and his dancer’s relief.

But Kyuhyun still stared at him, watching him move.

 

 

Later that night, Donghae’s calves ached from dancing and he just wanted to sleep. First he needed to shower, but with Ryeowook screeching at him to take his bag to his room instead of leaving it in the living room, Donghae had to wait. Then he got distracted by his laptop, so by the time he realised he still hadn’t bathed, it was late. 

The dorm was quiet, so Donghae assumed that everyone was asleep, this relaxed his guard as he got the sea salt he kept hidden from his room, humming under his breath as he eagerly began the shower.

He heard the beep of the front door locking shut and wondered if it was Kangin as he quickly shut the door slightly so that no one could see in, making a note to shut it properly when he passed it to go in the shower.

After he prepared the sea salt solution, the steam from the hot water began to steam up the mirror. Donghae pulled off his t-shirt and used it to wipe the mirror clean. 

Brown eyes met his in the reflection.

Donghae’s scream of surprise and fright was smothered as the person slammed into him from behind to clamp a hand over his mouth.

Donghae’s heart raced wildly as the male behind him held him tightly, the brown eyes were still locked with Donghae’s panicked ones.

“I knew you were hiding something,” Kyuhyun whispered in his ear.

Donghae’s eyes dropped to stare at the band-aid covering his piercing and cursed.

“You’re not meant to see it yet,” he whined and slapped Kyuhyun’s hands away from it.

Kyuhyun pressed him harder into the sink, causing Donghae to hiss and drop his hands to Kyuhyun’s hip to prevent him from doing it again.

“Is it what I told you about?” Kyuhyun huskily asked, and Donghae’s skin crawled with heat at the want in Kyuhyun’s voice.

Donghae glanced back at their reflection and nodded his head slightly, swallowing back a moan as Kyuhyun’s hips rolled into him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kyuhyun hissed as he nipped Donghae’s lobe. “I would have come with you.”

“That would have been against the rules,” Donghae breathlessly reminded him, angling his head so that Kyuhyun took the hint to go further down.

“The game could have been paused,” Kyuhyun gruffly told him as he peppered kisses and nips to his neck.

Donghae’s hand reached up to grip Kyuhyun’s hair and tugged so that they could almost kiss if they wanted too.

Kyuhyun went to, but Donghae pulled back and gripped Kyuhyun’s hair tighter to prevent him from doing it again. 

Kyuhyun’s eyes darkened at the denial, and Donghae felt dizzy with desire and being in control.

“Watch me,” he whispered as his other hand grabbed Kyuhyun’s hand and lightly trailed it up to the edge of the band-aid. Kyuhyun eyes dropped down to look and Donghae yanked his head to look at the mirror.

“Take it off for me?” He asked and felt Kyuhyun’s nail go under the edge to peel the band-aid slowly off. 

Donghae watched Kyuhyun’s expression as he slowly revealed his piercing, loving the way that Kyuhyun’s body started to shake with anticipation and the way his lips were being bit as he tortured them both by going slow.

“Oh fuck,” Kyuhyun breathed, and Donghae began to shake himself as he eyed Kyuhyun’s hand as it dropped the band-aid. “You actually got it done.”

“You made me curious,” Donghae whispered. “I wanted to know how it would feel.”

“And how does it feel?” Kyuhyun asked, finger tip slowly running around his nipple, being careful not to touch it.

“Sensitive.” He admitted and heard Kyuhyun swallow at his answer. Donghae wanted nothing more than to have the male touch him.

“Is it healing okay?” Kyuhyun asked, concern touching his features.

Donghae nodded. “I need to clean it now.”

Without being asked, Kyuhyun shuffled them so that he could wash his hands, and shuffled them back as Donghae handed him a towel to dry his hands. Donghae’s smile was almost shy as Kyuhyun whispered for directions of what to do. Donghae showed him first and then Kyuhyun took over, holding the cup to his nipple and gently nipping his shoulder.

“You still should have told me,” Kyuhyun reprimanded him with a sad sigh. “Who did you go with?”

Donghae tensed and Kyuhyun pulled away from his shoulder to look at him in the mirror.

“I went alone,” he told him sheepishly, and Kyuhyun closed his eyes before Donghae could see how much it upset his lover to hear that.

Kyuhyun pulled the cup away and silently cleaned the area with a cotton bud, before dabbing it with a clean, damp towel. 

“Kyu?”

“I feel like a shit boyfriend right now,” Kyuhyun whispered and Donghae shook his head frantically. 

“I decided to go on my own because I knew I’d be okay!” Donghae attempted to soothe him and turned in Kyuhyun’s hold so that he could face Kyuhyun properly.

Kyuhyun gave him a look and Donghae backtracked. “Okay so I was scared, but that’s a normal reaction to have!”

Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Donghae, and Donghae slipped his around Kyuhyun’s waist.

“Promise me you’ll come to me next time.” 

Donghae nodded and rose up so that could press a kiss to Kyuhyun’s lips. “Promise.”

Kyuhyun sighed at the gentle kiss and tugged him closer. “You won this time,” he murmured, and Donghae smiled victoriously.

“Told you I would,” he teased, and Kyuhyun nipped at his lips playfully.

“You played the role too well,” Kyuhyun admitted. “I was worried you actually despised to be around me at some points.”

“Hyukjae is going to kill us both when he learns that us ‘breaking up’ was nothing but a game for us,” Donghae chuckled and Kyuhyun joined him. “He’ll call us kinky bastards for playing role play.” 

Kyuhyun hummed, and Donghae moaned softly at the feel of Kyuhyun’s hands gripping his behind as he rolled his hips to meet Donghae.

“Can I have my boyfriend back now?” Kyuhyun whispered as he pushed Donghae’s sweat pants off him.

Donghae’s answer was to kiss him hard and push him towards the shower that was still running.

“You can have him back, but you’re not allowed to have your present yet.” Donghae ordered as he undressed Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun practically shuddered at the reminder of his piercing, and grabbed him to shove them inside the shower.

“It’s going to tease me to no end,” Kyuhyun complained as he pressed Donghae against the titled wall, and Donghae hissed at the spray of hot water. 

“That’s your punishment for losing,” he chuckled and Kyuhyun slapped his thigh hard, the sting of it causing him to groan and roll his hips.

“No more talking,” Kyuhyun panted as they desperately kissed and touched each other. 

Donghae couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll no doubt write the smutty continuation of this. Just wanted to get this out of my system before I went nuts with the idea.
> 
> I was originally going to do a photoset on tumblr instead of write the story, but that was scrapped when my mind ran away with it. So [here is a draft edit from it](http://i364.photobucket.com/albums/oo86/BreakingVines/haenipplepiercing1_zps7b0ae864.png) that features Donghae with the piercing during SS5.
> 
> I personally think he should get it done.....


End file.
